This invention relates to a garment, and more particularly, a pair of gloves designed to be worn for cosmetic purposes.
Gloves are usually designed to cover, rather than expose the hands and arms of the wearer for a variety of reasons, such as protection of the wearer from cold, moisture, dust, etc. or to hide unsightly skin on the hands and arms. However, no gloves have been designed heretofore to display the hands and arms to show smooth and firmed wrinkled skin on the wearer while still protecting the wearer from cold and moisture.